So Romantic
by AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: From a prompt: Inquisition agents take note of the romantic entanglings beginning to happen in Skyhold, and are rather enthusiastic about them. Silly and light.


"You know, the Inquisitor spends a lot of time with Lady Josephine."

"That's because she's the political adviser for the Inquisition. Have you been at the elfroot again, Jan?"

"No no no no, just hear me out. What if the Inquisitor has a _thing_ for our Lady diplomat?"

"A... thing."

"Yeah."

"The Inquisitor."

"Yeah!"

"The six-and-a-half foot tall qunari who could break either of us in half over her knee?"

"...Yeah."

"You're an idiot Jan. Go finish that report for Sister Nightingale."

* * *

><p>"Look Baesam, I know you don't see it, but-"<p>

"If this is going to be about the Inquisitor and Lady Josephine again, Jan, please s-"

"They were _together_!"

"...Define together."

"I was delivering a notice to the war table, and they were in Lady Josephine's office! The Inquisitor had her _hand_ on Lady Josephine's shoulder! There was eye contact and everything!"

"Are you really reading romance into 'deep and meaningful' eye contact?"

"I'm telling you, love was in the air-"

"I'm telling _you_ that you need to stop reading _Swords and Shields_ and concentrate on the job."

"Come ooooon Baesam! Think about it; star-crossed lovers, one from the nobility of Antiva-"

"Stop."

"-one an outcast from the Qun, a mere mercenary before-"

"_Stop_."

"- tumultuous events bring them together, their differences not enough to diffuse the power of their love-"

"For the love of Andraste Jan, shut up!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"N-nothing sister Nightingale!"

"Hm. Get back to work."

"Yes sister Nightingale!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Baesam, you know the Game, there's no such thing as reading too much into a look."<p>

"You're STILL talking about this?"

"It's so cute though!"

A high five passes between Jan and a newcomcer.

"…you too, Alen? We are spies, not- what would sister Nightingale think if we told her we were assuming so much from so little?"

"You're a killjoy, Baesam."

Footsteps thump past a moment later.

"Inquisitor!"

The qunari gives a courteous nod and descends the tower, muttering darkly to herself.

"Wasn't she just meeting with sister Nightingale?"

"I bet she was telling mistress Adaar to be careful with Lady Josephine's affections!"

"Ooh, good one."

"Maker give me the strength to survive the idiocy of my colleagues."

* * *

><p>"Are you certain?"<p>

"Absolutely certain."

Some people outside of Skyhold's tower swear that they can hear a high pitched sound not unlike the continuous squeaking of a nug.

"Maker's Breath Jan, are you trying to develop a new torture technique?"

"Alen saw them on the balcony!"

"Who on the what now?"

"The Inquisitor and Lady Josephine! On her balcony!"

"…Why were you watching the Inquisitor's balcony, Alen?"

"For uh… investigative purposes. Lady Montilyet had a contract on her life quite recently, after all."

"That has so many holes that I'm not even sure where to star-"

"A-anyway, that's not important! They were kissing!"

"What."

"Lady Josephine and the Inquisitor were _kissing_! It's so romantic!"

"Are you telling me that your wild, hare brained theories actually turned out to be- Wait, no. I see what you're doing. You're both messing with me, aren't you? Okay, okay, I admit, you had me going for a moment but… what are you both looking at?"

Baesam follows the others to the tower window. Far below in the courtyard, Adaar's pointed horns are visible. She is also rather audible.

"Is she… _singing_?"

"So. Romantic!"

"True love!"

"If you two are quite finished giggling like children…"

"Sorry sister Nightingale!"

* * *

><p>"In the <em>middle<em> of Val Royeaux!"

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard."

"A duel! For her honour! And then when Lady Josephine asked why take such a risk, the Inquisitor said she _loved her_!"

"I lied. _That_ is the most amazing thing I have ever heard."

"And then they kissed! In the middle of Val Royeaux! I wish you could have been there, Alen."

"…Okay, I'll admit it. That sounds quite sweet."

"YESSSSS!"

"One of us, one of us!"

"Don't- don't get carried away now!"

"They're so in love. It's a perfect romance story."

A quiet murmur from across the room.

"One for the bards to learn."

"Sister Nightingale?"

"I said nothing. You heard nothing. Get back to work."

"Cutest. Thing. Ever."

"Say, Jan… did you know that Lord Dorian has been seen with Iron Bull a couple of times recently?"

"…ohmigosh."


End file.
